Midnight Rendezvous
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: When Trodain was attacked there was a curse that was only the start of the end. So many died and suffered due to one mage's evil deeds. But a group was bent on stopping Doulmagus once and for all. But even the Hero finds days where it's hard to smile and stand firm. Luckily just like he protect his princess, she supports and helps him in turn. Regardless of what form she has


Midnight Rendezvous

**Author Notes: It's Valentines Day~ Well not really but it's close! And that means it's time yet again to do some one shots, time to kick off the romance with one of my favorite games! Also before I forget. The main character you play as in Dragon Quest 8 you're able to change then name of...**

**So by default I name them whatever cool name I come up with. And in my last playthrough I went by as Arrow. Arrow is our hero so no one is confused. Ok. I do not own Dragon Quest.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Oi Guv! This looks like a good place to spend the night."** It was another day of their journey that was beginning to come to an end. As soon as Yangus finished talking everyone went into their usual routine.

King Trode hopped off his little wagon, gently taking the various straps attached to his cursed daughter Medea. Medea herself would shake her horse body, getting rid of whatever tree branches or dirt that she had to endure while walking about.

Then Jessica would start moving away all the rocks and debris around their soon to be camping sight. It had to be big enough for the group of six-seven if you count itty bitty Munchie.

Yangus would take out his ax or whatever bulky weapon in his possession to start cutting down some trees to make not only more space but also for firewood that they would need. Especially now that they were heading towards colder environments with more unpredictable weather.

Arrow, once orphaned soldier turned traveler watches the shenanigans of his group with an eased smile. Though it didn't match his eyes, despite the laughs and smiles he-Arrow truly hasn't felt joy in the last year.

However he had a good sense of hiding his emotions, almost as if he wore a mask. It came in handy when he was first appointed as royal guardsman, and it certainly was coming handy now.

Jessica, Angelo, Yangus- even his King hadn't yet noticed. However two did, not that he was aware of the fact. Munchie, and Medea. They watched over the young man who was working on making a fire. Using his weakest Sizz spell.

He never had a complaint, always took up the sword to protect those in need, and did everything that had to get done to make sure his friends and majesties were safe.

Fighting all the monsters, hunting Doulmagus and just having the stress of watching those around him suffering was taking a toll on him. So many lives had been lost, and the responsibilities were becoming too much for the young soldier to bare.

Medea's knight was still only eighteen, and though she had stated time and time again that he didn't have to continue wasting his life away for what seemed like an eternity of searching and fighting.

However he stood firm and tall, refusing to end his mission. She was always touched by his strength and compassion-always willing to help anyone he could. Especially now as they travel.

Footsteps caught the horse-princess's attention, sure enough it was her guardsman. He held a smile just for her, and as much as she'd love to reach over and hug him...there wasn't much she could do other then crush him with her hooves.

Plus there was another issue. Despite her obvious feelings for him, she was promised to another. The prince of Argonia, Charmels...more like Charmless with how horribly immature and petty he was.

In Medea's eyes he was the complete opposite of Arrow, and though tried-could not help but make comparisons as well as hold a small sense of loathing with her selfish fiance.

It didn't help that because he didn't know she and her father were cursed and in doing so horribly mistreated her. Whipped her when she refused to let him ride her, and called her terrible names.

Desperately she wanted to honor her grandmother's wishes, but not in the expense of her own love and happiness.** "Tonight, how about I bring you to the spring, just us?"** Her heart began pounding as she nodded her head. Nuzzling her head into his.

Making him laugh slightly, genuine but tired. Even now, he was only thinking of her feelings, knowing she was always grateful when he brought her there. It was her only chance to be human, if only for a few moments.

Where she could pretend things were normal and just talk about the things she had been thinking about with him. A light pat on her back and Arrow leaves, off to scout the area one last time before they truly settle.

With a slight huff the princess lays down on all fours, watching her father argue with Yangus. Though she knew he'd never admit it, he found himself glad for the daily banters and insults.

Yangus is and will probably be the only one willing to argue and insult the short king, treating him like a person instead as some almighty monarch. **"What was that you barbaric buffoon?!"** Although perhaps Yangus was a bit too much to handle as the ex thief really only obeyed Arrow out of respect.

**"You heard me you old cogger!"** He was a good man, just rough around the edges. Quickly she shifts her attention to the redhaired maiden Jessica. If Medea were honest she admired the girl for her strength and courage.

She was a warrior who followed her heart, and Medea could only wish she was half as helpful to the group as Jessica was. Medea could only hope that the young woman would accept the smooth suave Angelo's advances.

For all his flirting, at least to the princess it was clear he had feelings for the pigtailed redhead. Genuine, caring feelings that meant more than his compliments. Sighing she gazed up at the now darkening sky.

Beautiful hues of purple, oranges and pinks were slowly converting into a dark blue. Stars beginning to twinkle into view. Quietly and patiently she waited, still watching her companions.

Hours trickled by and though she napped for awhile, it was light, as she was too excited to truly fall asleep. Eventually the words she's been waiting to hear finally came to her in a hushed whisper.

**"Ready to go?"** Immediately she shifted, standing without making too much noise in the grass. Other then her, Arrow and Jessica everyone else was asleep. The warrior aristocrat smiled as she waved the two off. **"Bye. Have fun you two."**

With Jessica's blessings Arrow summons the magic within himself. He wasn't as strong in spells like Jessica or Angelo-but he knew a thing or two. Zoom being a spell that allows him to instantly fly to a place he's already been came in handy.

Quickly holding onto Medea they literally zoom out of there, leaving the group if only for a couple hours. In a blink of an eye the cursed princess finds herself in the sacred spring.

No matter the time of day it always looked so serene and breathtaking. But tonight with the moon in a crescent shape and the stars glistening in the dark blue sky-it felt mystical.

There were never any monsters here either, allowing Arrow to relax his tense shoulders as he leads her to the lake. By habit his hand is gently placed onto her her back, guiding her down to her knees as she took a swallow. Then two.

Just like every other time a bright golden light surrounded her body, blinding Arrow for a brief second. When he opens his eyes there standing before him is his princess. Smiling as her body is once more human.

She wastes no time and hugs him, glad to finally wrap her arms around his frame and speak to him. And without hesitation he returns the gesture, allowing her to lead the conversation, as he knew their time was short.

Moments like these were what remind him of why he was traveling and fighting Doulmagus. Despite Medea being promised to another he stayed by her side, doing whatever he could to make her happy and safe.

Even if she or her father believes this to be a never ending quest with no end or satisfaction in sight he will strive on. Were it not for them he would not be the man he is today and would do whatever it takes to aid them. **"I won't give up."**

To be continued

**Author Notes: SO its not as lovey dovey as I originally envisioned but oh well. I feel like I got the characters for the most part and it was interesting for me writing Medea and our main character's perspectives on the subject.**

**This was made for Valentine's day though i do have more romantic(or tragic...*cough*) one shots for anyone who needed some more fluff~ But for now though this is it. If you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review~ Tchao for now.**


End file.
